


Almost Like Everyday

by lavendericecoffee



Category: Original Work, The Tragedy Of The Background
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Memories, Mild Language, Photos, Suggestive Themes, Support, they're both soft and it's great, wedding anniversary, well a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Forgetfulness is sometimes the gateway to the sweetest memories.
Relationships: Helen E. Arvouitus/Scott Văn Greenlightning, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Almost Like Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [KORAL](http://koralshkeecuje.tumblr.com/)!!!!!!!!!  
> a little fic that was my bday gift for them, this time writing abt [Helen](https://koralshkeecuje.tumblr.com/tagged/Helen+Arvouitus) and [Scott](https://koralshkeecuje.tumblr.com/tagged/Scott-Greenlightning) (and bunch of other who get mentioned) :3c

It seemed to be a day like any other. Scott woke up having his wonderful wife Helen in his arms. He moved carefully and tried waking her up. Though she was always a little grumpy in the morning, he loved sharing the first moments of the day with her. And she herself preferred if he woke her up in the workdays. They drank their usual tea and coffee and went to work – Scott in the detective office and Helen back to the TV station.

Today it took a little longer than usual but nonetheless nothing special. Scott was always the one to come back home later. He had his own specialty in having additional work from his boss Mason or being stuck in traffic. Helen has been used to that but always seemed happier when he got back.

She greeted him with their “welcome back” kisses. Scott always felt so wonderful knowing how little things like these have made their way to everyday routine so easily. Her smile warmed his heart and kiss made them melt into each other’s arms.

Then just like always, Helen went around and made them another tea in the day. All while Scott already felt like going on and off about his day at work. About Mason’s crankiness, Fernando’s cold stare or smiles he exchanged with Lucas. Frankly, Helen loved hearing all of these stories. His workspace has been so lively, there was always something happening over their space. And she noticed how well it worked with Scott just to _talk_. That was something not many people noticed but something, she always encouraged him to do. A thing so little which could do such wonders.

On the other hand, Scott also appreciated their talks dearly. He wanted to hear every story of hers and her coworkers. Tracy’s antics, Mark’s steadiness and Vasilisia with her bossy but damn hot attitude (Helen’s words). Though some of the details blurred out from time to time, Helen still tried to say it all for him. Their mutual sharing over a cup of tea always brought joy and more happiness to their everyday life.

This time around in the midst of Helen’s story about Tracy’s new ideas for coverage stories, Scott got a new text message. He opened it without a second thought but soon enough, just with one look at it, he almost spat out his tea.

“Oh, fuck,” he blurted looking at the text on his phone.

“What’s wrong, hun?” Helen asked calmly.

All this time living with her overreacting husband, made her treat the sudden outburst he had smoothly with no additional pressure. It seemed to work on him in the best possible way. Yet, today he seemed much more anxious than usual.

He bit his lip nervously. Without a word, he showed her his phone.

Helen followed his suit and looked right at the display. Her eyes got bigger, as she just muttered to herself, “Damn.”

The message in question was from their friend Charlie. Helen immediately was drawn to the picture he attached. It was her and Scott in nice elegant outfits, chatting with each other. She quickly noticed that it was a one from Charlie’s own wedding. It seemed all so long ago. Their flushed faces and memory of awkward small talk in her head. This was even before they started dating. Just two of them, trying to make any kind of move.

Though her wistfulness didn’t last long. She proceeded to read the message and understood all of Scott’s panic.

 **Charlie**  
(5:46 pm) Happy 1st wedding anniversary guys!!!! :DD Found this old photo back from 2013 You two look so cute LOL Hope you’re spending it well, lovebirds!!!!!

With another bunch of happy and excited emojis attached to the text. Helen and Scott exchanged a look.

“Is it really today?” Helen asked in a small voice.

Thoughts have been storming on and off in Scott’s minds. He looked back to the sunny October day of their wedding. Sharply, he pulled away just to see the calendar. And then it clicked.

“If there had to be a person who’d remember, it had to be Charlie, so… It seems so, yes,” he said getting all red on his face.

Helen followed his suit and approached him with a gentle brush on the shoulder. He looked back at her, still so embarrassed, and noticed a small blush on her face. It was going to be awkward, he was sure.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot. Another time, I keep forgetting about something _this_ special...”

She remarked uncomfortably. He knew how much of a trouble it was for her but… He had to step up and be there for her. Mustering himself all up, he spoke:

“Luv, you have a good reason to forget, alright? Nothing bad has happened,” Scott looked at her with all the softness in his eyes. “I can’t believe, I forgot about this…”

“Hey, as you said, nothing bad has happened, I don’t mind,” she replied. Still anxious but regaining a bit of her courage. She also had to be there for him.

Her calm voice was almost all it took to give him more reason. But Scott knew sometimes it wasn’t all that easy. Not with his thoughts.

“It should’ve been a special day…” he furrowed his brow. Quickly, he took her hand in his and started drawing circles with his thumb.

“We should talk,” Helen proposed.

He sighed, almost ashamed of himself, “Good idea.”

They quickly took their teas and made their way to their little couch in the living room. Scott sat idly with crossed arms, trying not to make any bad move. Helen on the other hand tried to sip her tea, yet she kept looking over to her husband. The silence between them felt so mortifying, she spoke up:

“Scott, kitten, I really don’t mind if you didn’t prepare anything. I didn’t as well, it all should matter that we’re together…”

She scooted closer back at him. Not to make any unnecessary moves, she just smiled at him. A smile full of understanding and love. God, how well she knew what to do.

Soon enough, Scott’s frown was starting to disappear. It was replaced by a smile, maybe not equally as comfortable but as soft as it could be. How right could she be.

“I just feel like I might have disappointed you. You should have a bloody huge parade over there, not a husband who can’t even think of getting fucking ice cream today.”

His voice was still sharp, still anxious. Yet with her it seemed so much easier to be at ease. Still, his heart raced with the feeling of failure.

“Then we’d just organize a blood big parade together. Now that would be a good challenge! But spending time with you is more than I could’ve wished for. Don’t beat yourself around it, right?”

“Perhaps…” he said weakly. Not trying to bring her any more down, he suggested, “Do you want to… Look at this picture Charlie’s sent?”

This sentence has taken Helen a little aback. But she quickly made up her mind and said in a much happier tone, “Of course.”

Without hesitation, he pulled back his phone and clicked on the photo. Full display of his phone made place for the photo of them. Helen moved a little more close. She leaned back against him, putting her head on his arm. Another thing that made its way to their routine – how easy it was for them to just stay so close to each other.

“It’s really sweet he found it back, don’t you think?” she rested her head against his ribcage, all cuddled up.

“Certainly. Now I have to message him back, don’t I,” he muttered under his nose. Unfortunately for him, it was almost like admitting that he forgot their anniversary. Even if he did.

“Don’t worry about it now. Just look.”

She tapped on the phone and enlarged the photo, so she would get a detailed look.

They were so… Happy. Helen in her classy red dress and Scott in his elegant tux. Their eyes were focused on each other, like nothing in the world could matter. They were talking over something, making all sorts of remarks. Still, they stood a little too far from each other, still anxious about their relationship.

“You look really hot here,” Helen announced in the midst of it all.

“I could say the same for you,” Scott gave her his trademark smirk. The one which always reduced her to blushing state.

“Stop it,” she laughed. “Can you believe how long it’s been?”

“I honestly can’t. I don’t think, I ever want to get back to times before we started dating.”

Once more, she cuddled closer to him. “Me neither… Listen, Scott, you know I’m not mad right? And I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t prepare anything either…”

“Heavens no, luv. I don’t want to make you feel responsible for this. You’re not obligated to remember everything.”

Scott embraced her more. He pressed his lips securely on the top of her head. Though he wasn’t the greatest at this, he still wanted to support her all he could. And he could never want to make her feel any insecure or bad over him.

“Well, so do I! So maybe we should just… Stop worrying about this? We’re not flawless, we can forget things.”

“You’re right… Hold on.”

All unexpectedly he stood up and went to get a big photo album. They really weren’t the ones to keep too many photos around (even if Helen loved taking them), he remember this particular album. He sat back, letting her rest against him some more. Swiftly, he opened the album. Full of photos taken right at their wedding.

“It only seems right to look back on some more pictures,” he smiled with all the genuine love behind him. Reserved only for her.

“Absolutely,” she nodded, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek.

Photos from the event have been taken by their friends, but mostly Tracy. She sure had an eye for the best shots. Helen insisted that they would keep them all in an album so it’d be easier to get them. When they glanced at them, all memories seemed to come back.

They started pointing out various pictures from all the ceremony, here and there. Sharing thoughts and remembering all the details from this day.

“I love this one,” Helen took notice of a picture of them by the wedding cake. “I had no idea they could make cakes so huge.”

“Charlie took care of it,” Scott admitted. “I told him to get the best one and hell, he and Rachel sure know how to impress. Or this one.”

He pointed right back to the picture of them dancing. Helen trying to be as cuddled as possible, when Scott moved steadily. Right beside them, their friends danced along. There was Steven and Phil so close together and Chuck with Melanie moving slowly. But Scott just looked at serene expression of his beloved.

“I had no idea you danced so well,” he said proudly. He knew how many things his wife could ace but this has been definitely a surprise.

“Those classes really helped me out,” she laughed at the memory. “I figured I had to take some. It’d be a shame not to dance on my own wedding.”

“Do you want to know a secret?”

“Yes.”

“I actually took these bloody lessons as well,” he admitted.

“Really!” she laughed so amusingly. Now this was something she would never expect from her husband.

“I thought that if you’re always so forward and take so many classes then fuck, I can’t disappoint you there,” he blushed heavily. He’s never told her this exactly, almost as if it was a terrible secret. But he had to say, admitting it almost felt like a rock fell from his heart.

“Aww, you know you’d never disappoint me… But you impressed me back there and you still do. All the time.”

She faced him right there. This time she exactly took notice of his smile. Sweet and soft, like he could be in special moments like these. Helen really loved how he showed that. He might’ve had his cold demeanor but his heart was softer and warmer than most of people’s.

And to take them back from any more worrying, she put her hand right on his chest. Feeling his still a little unnerved heartbeat, she carefully pulled herself closer. Scott didn’t hesitate. He moved right with her, in the exact same rhythm. He pushed some of her bangs away from her face and placed a kiss right on her lips.

Another feeling, they’ve been so used to. The sweetness and warmth only their embraces could provide them. Scott’s skin has always felt rough and prickled in places. But he was Helen’s home. Everything about him made her want to come back, to live right by his side. His tender embrace and strong hands, held her in the most wonderful of all the ways.

Scott felt her skin become a little warmer. His lips moved carefully, placing deeper and deeper kisses right on her. He moved his tongue in a little more and she kissed sharper in return. How much he loved this. Her certain yet sweet moves always sent his heart aflutter. How Helen was both perfectly confident and perfectly loving. But if you asked Scott, she was perfect all around.

“And what was that for?” he asked in a deep, hoarse voice.

“Just because I have my husband by my side,” she answered softly. “Maybe to impress him some more.”

“Then I consider myself even more impressed than ever.”

A bright smile shined on her features. They turned around some more to watch the pictures from each page. Scott saw a photo of them right at the aisle and said:

“Do you remember how bloody stressed I was before wedding?”

“Of course! How could I forget that look on your face,” she laughed softly at the memory. “But I wasn’t better either. We’ve been on our feet for like 48 hours before.”

“Goddamn, I remember. But nothing was better than seeing you walking down the aisle.”

Memories came back to him, as to detach himself from reality. But it was all so real in this moment. Helen in her gorgeous steampunk dress, the smile on her face, the fact how in this exact moment they would swear they are each other’s one and only. He couldn’t lie, these memories still made him tear up.

“All I remember from that is how you almost burst down to tears,” she smiled knowingly, “Also Chuck trying to calm you down, when he himself was even closer to crying.”

“Oh, true. He’s a sap, he always cries on weddings,” Scott smirked. “I really couldn’t ask for a better best man.”

“Meanwhile, I had to try to hold Tracy back from doing anything extreme. She almost jokingly bought us a bungee jumping course for our wedding gift.”

“For you?” he raised his eyebrow.

“I know! But still, she did her best,” Helen suddenly spoke softer, remembering another detail. "I’m sure it didn’t matter back then… Just seeing you in your tux right at the end. I guess in that moment, I only understood how real it was.”

“I think, me too,” he looked away from her.

It all seemed like a story, something detached from reality but in this exact moment, he knew it was all real. And he couldn’t ask for a better reality.

“Truth be told, I don’t think I remember much from the ceremony… It was happening so fast, I guess I went dizzy. But I would never forget how you kissed me that day,” Helen continued, stroking his arm.

He sighed in content, another blush forming on his cheeks, “Neither can I… It all seems like yesterday. How right it felt…”

“And it’s been already year,” she remarked.

They sat back in a more comfortable silence. Memories coming back to them, not only from the wedding but from the whole year of being closer together. Of learning how to love and live, how to support and be always there for each other. It both have been so much and so little.

“You know… I can’t believe that all this happened. I never thought I’d be this happy in my life,” Scott finally broke the silence. Much to Helen’s surprise.

“It’s all real. I’m here and I don’t want to be anywhere else in the world,” Helen squeezed his hand. “I couldn’t ask for a better husband in my life.”

Since the very beginning, she knew how much he needed these little moments. The loneliness was killing him for the longest time. When she stepped into his life, she knew he didn’t need a caretaker, who’d fix him. He needed someone to love and support. And Helen just knew how much he needed this reassurance, from time to time.

“I’m still surprised how reasonable you can be… You surprise me every day. Either you bring a new hobby every week, or you can remain calm when everything feels like going to shit. You’re just so… Collected and loving. You always want to help me out and I never know how I deserve that. I just… Thank you. Thank you so much for all of this,” he said softly against her.

Helen’s heart skipped a beat. She felt the heat of his face so close to hers. His soft words, which always came so unexpected but so _true_. Her fingers moved delicately against his jaw.

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t do that. Without you, I felt so alone but now, I feel like I have _home_. You’re my home, Scott. Someone strong and reliable, who beneath his face has such a golden heart… I know you tend to react a lot but I don’t want you to ever feel bad because of me. We’ll always figure things out, no matter how small or big it would be…”

And that’s how they’ve been feeling all this time. Like two lost lonely souls who found each other in the right time and in the right place. Slowly but thoroughly, falling in love with a companion, a friend. Nothing could pull them apart.

In this exact moment, she pulled him even closer. To another kiss, to let all his worries disappear shortly. His lips trembled against hers, still a little insecure. But with every next touch becoming more and more comfortable. Like he always felt, beside her.

“I love you, Helen. I could tell you this every damn day of my life and you deserve this. Because I love you so much. You made my life better than it ever was, I swear to it…” his voice was hoarse and deep, it made Helen shiver.

“And I love you too, Scott. I can’t imagine my life without you. I’m so damn glad I’ve spent my year being married to as wonderful man, as you are,” she spoke in her low voice, brushing her nose delicately against his.

“And I want to spend even more days with you…”

Before saying anything else, his lips brushed softly against hers. Without thinking. Just feeling.

“So… Happy anniversary, kitten,” Helen said with her eyes still closed.

“Happy anniversary to you, as well…”

She sighed once more, “I am glad that our anniversary was like every day…”

“Why?”

“Cause with you, every day is just as special as this.”

Scott blushed furiously, even harder than before. She giggled softly at his face in amusement. She really had her ways.

“Oh, you’re right… But we still could do something good for both of us,” he got away from all the sweetness back to reality.

She tapped a finger to her chin, thinking hardly. Then she beamed at him and said, “We order gallons of ice cream and watch that new Japanese movie I found. Some crime story, I thought you’d like it. Maybe we could even make out on scary parts.”

“Make out on scary parts?”

“We can do more than making out,” she shrugged.

Scott chuckled and smiled wickedly, “I would love that. Helen, darling, I’m so glad I married you.”

So they spent their day just like that. Other messages from friends started appearing here and there. Yet, they stayed together. No more anxiousness over forgetting, no more sadness or fear of anything. Just them, thanking the world for having their beloved one with them all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, I hope u liked it!! and again happy birth to Koral <333


End file.
